This invention relates, generally, to automatic film processors and, more particularly, to the transport racks therefor.
As is known in the art, one such automatic film developer apparatus is the so called straight-through type. In this machine, the film is conveyed along a straight horizontal path through the developer by spaced pairs of transport rollers. As the film is conveyed through the developer, it is sequentially immersed in a developer solution, a fixer solution and a wash solution. Thereafter, the film is passed by a drier before being dispensed from the developer.
In the straight-through machines, a quantity of developer, fixer and wash solutions are held in separate tanks located between adjacent pairs of rollers Disposed over each of the tanks is an upper and lower rack spaced from one another so that the film can pass between the racks. The solutions are pumped from the tanks through the lower rack and into the space between the upper and lower racks to create a reservoir of fluid through which the film passes as it is conveyed through the developer. The solutions run off of the racks such that they are continuously recirculated between the racks and the tanks. The lower racks consist of generally planar extruded plastic members having relatively narrow slots formed therein for allowing the solutions to be pumped therethrough.
One problem with the known racks is that it is difficult to keep them properly wetted. If the racks are not properly wetted with solution the film will contact the dry rack surface. This contact results in the scratching and/or of the film as it passes through the developed. These scratching and marking problems are most acute at the developer solution stage of the developer when the film is in its softest and most sensitive condition; however, the film can be damaged by contact with the racks at any stage.
Thus, a rack for a straight through automatic film developer apparatus that can be maintained in a properly wetted condition is desired.